El David de Kyoko
by kikitapatia
Summary: Takarada Lory ya está cansado de tratar de hacer reaccionar a Kyoko para que pueda salir de la sección LM y hacer su debut. ¿Qué cosa estará intentando hacer ahora?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no hubo forma simplemente SB no es mío, ya qué.

* * *

.

—¿Pero qué cosa me estás pidiendo? —preguntó a su interlocutor, casi con voz estrangulada, aterrado ante el requerimiento de la otra persona.

—Es solo un pequeño favor, Hiragawa-san —replica la voz a través del teléfono—, no es nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—¿Nada fuera de lo ordinario?, ¿es que acaso tú te estás escuchando? —se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz tratando de evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza. No estaba funcionando. Su amigo era conocido por sus excentricidades, pero esto iba más allá de lo que, incluso para él, era lo normal—. Eso está completamente fuera de lo ordinario. ¿Me puedes decir cómo demonios voy a explicar "ese" proyecto, no solo a los alumnos a los que en ningún momento se les había planteado la posibilidad, sino a los maestros y más a los padres de familia? No me quiero ni siquiera imaginar el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren de esta magnífica idea tuya —dijo con algo de sarcasmo—, porque el que tendrá que dar la cara y las explicaciones seré yo. Mientras que tú estarás muy campante en tu empresa, seré yo el fusilado por una horda de padres furiosos.

—Pues para tu información, ya había pensado en eso, simplemente diles que es un proyecto para la calificación final de semestre y a cada grupo se le asignará uno distinto, así quienes no lleven la asignatura de artes plásticas, a la cual ella está inscrita, no tendrán que hacerlo —una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, sabiendo que estaba a punto de convencer al pobre hombre.

—Pero, Takarada-san, eso es algo que nunca se ha realizado en esta escuela, no puedo poner "ese" tipo de proyecto así sin más razones, y esta es una escuela preparatoria, por mucho que nuestros chicos estén en el medio del espectáculo, nunca les pondría en una situación parecida.

—Oye, que no te estoy pidiendo nada que pudiera poner en riesgo su integridad. Solo quiero ayudarla a superar ciertas barreras. Ella ya ha cumplido los 18 años y pronto se graduará de la preparatoria, pero su debut como actriz está pendiente debido a que no ha podido salir de cierta sección hasta que ella misma no rompa las cadenas que se ha auto impuesto —puso su mejor voz melodramática, su amigo ya se lo imaginaba con un puchero en el rostro mientras su fiel sirviente le arrojaba hojas otoñales, rojas y cafés en símbolo de tristeza—. No te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor para mí, Hiragawa-san, es para ella, es por su propio beneficio. Quiero que llegue a ser la gran actriz que está destinada a ser, pero mientras no supere "ese" detalle no podrá hacer su debut. Es porque, como miembro de la sección LM, se le han dado varios trabajos para que ella salga de ese estado y no sé cómo lo hace pero logra salir inmune de cada una de las situaciones y eso la está frenando en su camino al estrellato. Así que pensé en usar este recurso porque sé de primera instancia que ella no querrá, por ningún motivo, estar en una situación en la que pudiera dar como resultado reprobar una materia que le podría costar su graduación de la escuela —el director solo podía suspirar frustrado ante el favor que se le estaba solicitando. Así que sacó de un frasco de su escritorio, dos pastillas que se tomó con un enorme trago de agua.

—Takarada-san, suponiendo y aclaro que solo suponiendo —suelta otro suspiro mientras se lleva a la cabeza la mano que tiene libre y se imagina a su buen amigo con la cara de un chico travieso que sabe que se ha salido con la suya–, que yo le pongo "ese" proyecto al grupo, ¿a quién se supone que pondré para ser el o la modelo?, sin contar que además me arriesgo a miles de demandas por parte de padres enfadadísimos al enterarse. No puedo solo pedirle a mis alumnos que realicen cualquier tipo de representación de un modelo al… —Lory lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

—No, no, no, no, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya he pensado en eso también. No tienes que asignarle a todo el grupo "ese" proyecto, como bien has dicho, todos los alumnos inscritos en esa escuela son chicos que están en el medio del espectáculo, con ese pretexto se le establecerá a cada uno una persona distinta, la tarea consistirá en que se les pida a los alumnos que representen de la mejor forma posible a su modelo en el escenario que le toque. Así que ningún estudiante podrá repetir modelo ni lugar y solo ella llevará a cabo "ese" proyecto. Ahhh, y si te preocupas de dónde vas a sacar a los incautos, digo modelos, yo lo tengo ya resuelto y correré con todos los gastos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti —lo dijo como si la idea hubiera sido del director y no suya. Si Hiragawa-san pudiera ver el rostro de su gran amigo en ese momento, correría aterrorizado ante la mirada maligna que hacía palidecer a quien la viera y hacer parecer al peor supervillano como un tierno infante en pañales.

—Y ¿se puede saber a quién conseguirás para que pose para Mogami-san al desnudo?


End file.
